Options
by ebonyice
Summary: Dr. Cox gives JD a strange choice. This is JDDr. Cox slash. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. It's not sexually explicit, though there is some potentially offensive language. Read at your own discretion. One shot.


Title: Options

Author: Ebony Ice

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing.

A/N: This is my first slash fic, there isn't really any sex in it, just the barest mention of it, but damn, this was a LOT of fun to write. I hope that shows up in my writing and you all enjoy it too. Please review, reviews make fanfic writers ecstatically happy.

Perry Cox was straight.

He was!

Honest to God!

Perry Cox was definitely straight.

At least he was until Lauren, or Ginger, or Sophia, or whatever the hell he felt like calling Newbie on any given day, skipped into his life. That damn…kid was screwing up his whole life!

Cox had never had these…feelings…before. True, he had been known to play gay chicken from time to time, but goddammit! He could never stick it out for very long! He _always _lost! Didn't that say something? He didn't want these feelings, he never asked for them, and now that he and Jordan were finished, for good this time, he just couldn't stop thinking about the girly little jackass. He had tried to convince himself that he was only thinking about Newbie like this because of his trouble with Jordan, but who was he kidding? If anything his trouble with Jordan was caused by his…attraction…to Newbie.

It was only getting worse as time went by. Cox used only see JD and think 'damn he's looking good today' or 'if I propositioned him right now, what would he do?' These thoughts were usually followed by a grimace, an actual goddamn visible grimace from his own goddamn thoughts. Now his thoughts were even harder to deal with. Now Cox was not only thinking in more…vivid terms, but he also had been having some less lusty, but still utterly disturbing thoughts about the kid. Like how he looked almost…cute…when he would stare off into space, lost in some daydream. Or how he wondered what Newbie looked like when he was asleep. Now that just wasn't right! Worse yet, JD hadn't exactly been helping things any. Now JD was beginning to strut around like he owned the place and Cox sooo wanted to bring the boy down a notch or two and not with one of his rants. Worst of all, Newbie had begun to call him Perry. Cox wanted so desperately to just separate JD from any intimacies, like using is first name, but JD just wasn't cooperating, no matter how many times Cox told him off for his audacity. And now he was even thinking of JD as, well, JD!

Oh and if all that weren't bad enough, now Jordan was hassling him because that is just what she always did best. Right now he just didn't have the patience for it, especially when she hits him right where it hurts.

He and Jordan had been walking down the hospital halls, arguing about who would watch Jack, as usual since their breakup, when they ran into JD and Carla, who were just leaving a patient's room. Jordan, who had decided that she was done with this argument, decided to go out with a bang.

"Oh look Perry, it's your little boyfriend, DJ. Maybe he can watch Jack while I get my massage!" Cox really shouldn't have frozen at that, it really wasn't such an unusual thing for Jordan to say, but right now, it was just a little too close to home. So he stood there and watched her grin haughtily before she walked away. All the time Cox was desperately trying to regain his speech.

"Perry if you need someone to watch Jack, I…" Oh that was just it! Cox turned and angry eye at JD.

"Allison, what gave you the idea that you could call by that name, cause honest to god, I don't remember giving you that privilege." Cox just could not take it anymore, if Newbie didn't shut up…well…he just didn't know what he would do. JD looked at him sullenly, like a child being sent to bed without desert. Turning around to walk away from JD before he did something he would regret, Cox heard JD whisper bitterly,

"Jordan gets to call you Perry, you're not even together anymore." Oh Newbie! Why can't you ever just keep you're mouth shut? Cox whirled around to face JD, drawing on not only his height but also his ability to be absolutely psychologically terrifying.

"Listen Judy, do you re-he-he-heally think, that you have the same rights as Jordan? I may not be sleeping with her now, but she was keeping me sexually unfrustrated for ma-ha-hany years. Which by the way is probably the only reason I have never killed someone, but Newbie that's gone now, so I'd be careful or I may just kill _you_. So until the day that _I_ get to screw _your_ brains out to relieve my frustrations, do not even THINK about calling me Perry again, because yes Newbie, oh yes, I will know what's going on in that puppy dog brain of yours and you will pay dearly for it!" With that, Cox stormed past JD, making sure to give him the shoulder shove on the way.

The next day…

JD, grin in place, strutted up to the nurse's station and stood next to Cox, who was talking to Carla.

"Well good morning Perry!" JD said gleefully.

"Ooo, Bambi you better not," Carla whispered, "remember what he said yesterday, he might just kill you!'

'Perry' growled in irritation, but interestingly, at least to Carla, made no attempt to kill JD. JD, who was grinning from ear to ear, didn't seem to mind the growl, in fact, it drew him into a daydream about Perry and floating head doctor.

"Newbie, just go to Mr. Johnston's room and…" Cox stopped when he looked over at JD's face. Recognizing the look, Cox quickly said, "Oh Marla you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking!" This was where Carla decided to make a quick exit before JD really was killed. JD just waved him off.

"Too late, I'm already gone…" Cox turned to face JD, flicked his nose, crossed his arms over his chest and watched his protégé incredulously. JD sighed contently.

"Mmm, threesome." Cox's mouth fell open.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Cox stuck a finger in his ear as if to clean it out. "I think…yes…I think my ears are actually bleeding…no wait…" JD turned to look at Cox, for once listening to a Cox Rant with amusement. "That liquid leaking out is actually…my brain…which has…liquefied. Which would explain just _so_ much of my recent behavior. I mean I actually think that you have…" Cox was interrupted when the Todd came running to the nurse's station.

"Did I hear someone say threesome? Cause I am _so_ up for that! Waaasup?" The Todd offered up his hand for a threesome five, and for once JD willingly returned the gesture. Cox just sighed in exasperation and shook his head. Turning on heel, he then stalked down the hall, growling at an intern who promptly fell over and scrambled in the other direction. He really should have known better than give Newbie options.


End file.
